1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of photography, and particularly to a lens module and a camera module utilizing a hydraulic zoom drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile terminals, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), with camera functions have become popular and commonly used. Such mobile terminal cameras generally comprise a lens affixed to an image capture component such as a charge coupled device (CCD), complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), and the like, and are configured to capture an image of an object through the lens and to allow digital registration of the image.
In order to improve quality and versatility of image capture by mobile terminals, zoom lens systems are used. Accordingly, numerous driving components, such as a motor, gears and others, are assembled in the mobile terminal, which consumes space and affects reduction in size of mobile terminals.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens module and a camera module with simplified structure to overcome the described limitations.